


Pomona Todd, Vampire Slayer

by Ankaret



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaret/pseuds/Ankaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic that I wrote some time ago.  Does what it says on the tin.</p><p>Also, if Miss Hellier was an inept Watcher, it would explain a good deal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomona Todd, Vampire Slayer

"Well, that was why I volunteered for Tidiness," explained Pomona sedately, taking a crisp bite of her apple. "I mean, I'm responsible for all that dust."

" _And_ for there being a stake missing from the Gardening Shed," prompted Esther, looking awed, even though the gardener was on the whole less of a terror to her than to other people.

"What else was she going to do, chop a leg off one of the desks and hope Latimer just assumed it fell off like something out of Cold Comfort Farm?" asked Tim, showing off slightly; and also noticing that Nicola was of the party and not at all averse to introducing the subject of Pomona and desks. Nicola gave her a long steady look over the brim of her milk. Tim grinned.

"I can't see even the Latimer not noticing that," said Lawrie obliviously.

"She didn't notice about Berenice for a week and a half," said Miranda darkly. "Glandular fever indeed. I'm even more surprised Fergus didn't tell her to scrape her makeup off when she showed up again with all those horrible people from Colebridge."

Tim collected her own apple core and Lawries and dropped them tidily in the wire bin. "My contribution to the Tidiness Project," she said with an elaborate bow in the direction of Pomona. "I'll tell you what I can't believe, and that's that Meg Hopkins knew and didn't tell anyone. Dim wet drip."

Esther was heard to venture that she thought it was all quite loyal, p'raps, an opinion which was heard in the silence it deserved, Esther being known to take discouragement much more to heart than other people.

Finally Nicola, who had been finishing her milk with a far-away look in her eye, spoke. "I know one thing," she said firmly. "If you _do_ have all this super speed and strength and accuracy stuff, Pippin, it'll come in very handy for this year's cricket."


End file.
